Soul Eater: Will things be alright
by The DarkStar200
Summary: Soul eater: I don't own any of these characters. This story is a Black*Star x Maka fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any of these characters or anything about soul eater (except this story) **_

**This is my first story so I hope you like.**

(Makas P.O.V)

"Maka, what's for dinner?" The white hair boy asked.

"Anything you want?" I replied.

"Alright, how bout' pizza" Soul replied drooling.

"Come on we had pizza just last night" I complain.

"So what."

"Fine, let's call everyone over then."

"Ya, sounds cool."

(A Couple of minutes later)

The door slams open.

"Yo" Black*Star said as he plops on the couch.

"Hi" his partner said nicely. "Sorry about him barging in like that" Tsubaki said to Maka.

"Oh, its fine were all used to him being obnoxious" I replied.

"Yo Maka what's you make" the blue haired boy said.

"We ordered pizza"

"Even better"

(A few more minutes later)

Knock. Knock.

"Come in"

The door opens.

"Hey everyone" Kid and Liz said.

"Hiya" Patty screams.

"Yes finally we can eat" Black*star screams.

Maka opens the box.

Black*Star smiles at her as he takes a slice and shoves it down his throat.

_Did he just smile at me, usually he's super impolite._

(After everyone finishes)

"Yo Soul let's play some Kingdom Hearts" Black*star said.

"O.k" he replied.

"Girls what do you want to do?" Tsubaki asked.

"Make Giraffes" Patty screamed.

"No let's all play truth or dare" Liz said.

"Ya" everyone agreed.

(P.O.V Change)

"God's first" I said.

"Alright then I'll…"

"Who the fuck do you think you are Kid, I'm God!" I Screams.

"Whatever" Kid says.

"Hmm, Maka Truth or dare."

"Truth" she replied.

"Um _(I'm bad at these)_ Um, on a scale from 1 to 10 how godlike am I"

She chuckles "You're a zero."

"Psh, Whatever."

"Kid, Truth or dare"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not get an 88 on the next test"

"Why it's like the only symmetrical grade" Kid Cried. "Fine, Tsubaki truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Alright, Why do you partner with Black*Star."

"Because he's not a much of an asshole as he seems and he's really nice, caring and strong."

"Of course" I said standing on the fan.

"When did he get up there?" Soul and Kid asked.

"Um Black*Star Truth or dare" Tsubaki asked.

"Dare" I Said with confidence.

"Who do you like?"

_Not that_

"Tell us" everyone starts chanting.

"Fine, I like…"

Stein slams the door open "Guys were under attack by witches"

_**Stay tuned for next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Remember I only own this story and any of my others about this franchise nothing else.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

(Soul's P.O.V)

"Stein, do we know what witches" Maka asked.

"No, not yet at least."

_I wonder who the witches are probably Medusa, the bitch never dies. Oh wait a sec'_

"Hey, Black*Star you never finished your dare."

"Soul, is it really time for that" Maka yells. "Maka chop."

_Ow, why do I have a thing for this flat chested bitch?_

"Ow, Maka what the fuck."

"That soul…, It's Medusa!" Maka Screams. "But, who's she with."

"Guys, this is nothing to worry about I'M HERE!" Black*Star screams as Tsubaki turns into the enchanted sword.

Black*Star runs off.

"When will he learn" Stein says under his breath.

_God, he's gonna get himself killed._

(Black*Stars P.O.V)

"Yo, Tsubaki we almost there."

"Ya, I think"

_I wanna tell soul who I like but he'll be mad._

"Vector Arrow"

I Backflip over one, then I jump on to someone's house to dodge a couple…

"Black*Star" Tsubaki yelled.

_Why am I holding back, No what's holding me back. I know…_

I finally hit the ground soaked in blood.

"AHHHHHHH!"

(Tsubaki's P.O.V)

_Idiot, why did you stop running? Just tell me what's wrong._

We run off.

Barley making it out alive.

"What's wrong" I said.

"It's the felling of having a secret that you want to tell someone" he whispered.

He shoots his wavelength at a wall.

"I'm going to Nygus" he smiled at me.

"Wait, Black*Star you can tell me anything."

"Ya I know, I like…"

(Patty's P.O.V)

"Hey kid"

"Ya"

"You can sense Black*Star's soul right."

"Only a little, Hey Maka, You feel it right."

"Ya, He's with Nygus."

"Where's Tsubaki?" Liz asked.

"Close"

"YA, LET'S FIND HER" I SCREAM!

(A Couple of minutes of running)

"Kid, that her."

"Ya."

"Hey guys" Tsubaki shouts.

"What happened to Black*Star" Soul asked?

"He had something holding him back and he got hit."

"WHAT WAS IT" I SCREAM.

(Makas P.O.V)

"So that's who he likes" Soul laughs.

_Is that why he smiled at me and he's always saving me. Do I like him back?_

"Maka you must have mixed feelings, your childhood friend likes you." Stein said.

"Ya" I said.

"Aww Maka and Black*Star would be so cute together" Liz said.

Soul rolls his eyes.

"Vector Arrow."

Stein pushes everyone out of the way.

The weapons transform.

"Medusa, we'll kill you" I scream.

"Death Cannon."

Medusa swiftly dodges it.

The other witch surrounds us with fire.

Kid rides above it with his board.

(Nyguses P.O.V)

"You must want to help them."

"Ya, they need me."

"Then go."

Black*Star goes flying through the window.

(Black*Star's P.O.V)

"YAHOO" I scream as I hit someone's roof.

_Maka, Tsubaki here I come._

"Ugh" I say as I trip.

_My injures are that bad._

(5 minutes later and Maka's P.O.V)

_Shit, where's stein, come on kid finish kicking Sizzles ass already and help me take on Medusa. She's about to finish me. OH GOD._

"Vector Storm, Sizzle the hunter is now the hunted Hahaha."

"Yes, Grand master wizard will be very happy with us. Hahaha."

Everything went black in my eyes.

"Yo, Maka am I late" Black*Star laughs as he's blocking the vector storm with his bare hands.

"Only little" Soul laughs.

"TSUBAKI INFINATY!"

They cut up the vector storm and just miss medusa.

"Sizzle lets go" says medusa calmly.

"Coward, I'll hunt you down and kill you" he screams.

_**Leave a review and stay tuned for next chapter**_


End file.
